Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve the presentation of user interfaces within a graphical computing environment, such as windows, icons, menu bars, toolbars, and widgets, as well as a background region, such as a desktop presented as a backdrop for the graphical computing environment. In particular, such user interfaces may present various types of visual controls for interacting with the graphical computing environment, such as adjustable properties of the environment, adjustable settings of respective applications, and properties of regions associated with the applications (e.g., opening, closing, and repositioning windows for respective applications). A user may manipulate a pointing device (e.g., a mouse, trackball, touchpad, drawing tablet, stylus, or touchscreen device) to manipulate a pointer within the graphical environment in order to interact with the user interfaces presented therein.